The BHV1 genome is striking similar to human herpesviruses except for a unique ORF, designated UL3.5, wedged between UL3 and UL4. his research is designed to discover the function of Ul3.5. Many genes found only in some members of a closely related group of viruses function by binding to and interfering with cellular molecules.